1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing method and device for presenting haptics received from a virtual object, and particularly relates to presenting a user with haptics which a first virtual object superimposed on a haptic device receives from a second virtual object superimposed on a real object, using the haptic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known VR (Virtual Reality) systems using HMDs (Head-Mounted Displays). These are systems for giving a user wearing the HMD the impression that a virtual space actually exists by presenting three-dimensional computer graphics generated by a computer to the user. VR systems using HMDs change the three-dimensional computer graphics presented to the user in accordance with the motion of the head of the user, so the user receives the impression that the three-dimensional computer graphics are actually around himself/herself.
With such VR systems, a device called a haptic device can be used to provide the user with virtual sensations. Using a haptic device enables the user to feel as if he/she were touching objects that do not actually exist, in a virtual manner. Various types of haptic devices, such as those using mechanical arrangements, string tension, and so forth, are disclosed in, for example, “Human Interface” May 30, 1998, pp 238-241, published by Ohmsha, supervising editor Hiroshi Tamura.
Also, in recent years, technology called MR (Mixed Reality) has been developed, providing for systems wherein three-dimensional computer graphics can be superimposed upon real space pictures and presenting the superimposed three-dimensional computer graphics to the user, thereby providing the user with a real world which could not be viewed with VR. An example of MR is that disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-195601.
MR systems generally employ HMDs. With MR systems the images of real space and images of virtual space are synthesized, and displayed using an HMD, thereby realizing the sensation of mixed reality. There are currently two types of HMD techniques used with MR systems, one being an optical see-through technique wherein images such as three-dimensional computer graphics are superimposed on a translucent-type HMD, and the other being a video see-through technique wherein the three-dimensional computer graphics are synthesized with images taken with one or two video cameras mounted on the HMD, and then displayed at the HMD.
Applications of MR systems which are being conceived include medical assistance uses for providing a physician with views through the body of a patient, assembly uses in a factory where assembly procedures for a product are displayed by computer graphics over real objects, and so forth.
One type of an MR system is to create a mock-up in a simplified manner from three-dimensional CAD data, and then display three-dimensional computer graphics, created from the same data, thereupon, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-107970. With such a system, the user can move the three-dimensional computer graphics with his/her own hands. Description of haptic systems is also made in Diego C. Ruspini et al, The Haptic Display of Complex Graphical Environments, SIGGRAPH 97 Proceedings, August 1997, pp. 345-352.
The method described Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-107970 enables a user to watch a virtual object which actually does not exist, while holding a mock-up of the same shape in the hands. That is to say, the virtual object can be experienced in a visual and haptic manner. However, this method does not allow the user to experience touching inside the virtual object, or erasing a part thereof. That is to say, the user has not been able to experience touching inside a virtual object within the actually-existing object, or erasing a part of the actually-existing object.